


Acquiescence

by adara



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hot Chocolate, M/M, can be read as platonic or as merwin, festive holiday prompt list, somewhat of a crackfic, why are there so many Starbucks everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/pseuds/adara
Summary: In which Merlin is very serious about his hot chocolate.





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for darcyfirth on tumblr who [requested the prompt](https://9timesoutoften.tumblr.com/post/168479506971/oi-thats-my-hot-chocolate-eggsy-and-merlin) “Oi! That’s my hot chocolate” for Eggsy and Merlin from the [Festive Holiday Prompt List](https://9timesoutoften.tumblr.com/post/168448558146/festive-prompt-list) post. You can [find some gorgeous art to go with it](https://pemberley-press.tumblr.com/post/168481522615/inspired-by-this-response-by-9timesoutoften) by pemberley-press
> 
> Standard disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own Kingsman. Not beta-ed, not brit-picked. If you see an error, please let me know and I will correct it.

“Oi! That’s my hot chocolate there,” Eggsy complained as Merlin took yet another sip from the identical festive paper cup which most definitely was not bearing his name and continued to feign ignorance. He removed his jacket and slung it over the back of one of the fine wooden chairs surrounding the long table that took up most of the room and looked Merlin straight in the face with his left hand resting upon his hip like a petulant child. “I’ll ‘ave you know that’s hard to come by, that is. S’made with the Queen’s finest hazelnuts and tastes jus’ like that divine choc spread.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow and refused to relinquish the cup. Eggsy resigned himself to the second cup, which for all it’s lovely red, white and green designs contained naught but a Classic Hot Chocolate and not his prized Hazelnut Signature Hot Chocolate which was being downed by the taller man instead. Eggsy picked up the remaining cup and eyed it with suspicion as though he thought this hot, chocolately beverage would also betray him in some way.

Eggsy sulkily sipped the cup as Merlin quipped, “Lad, I know for a fact that this rich and delicious beverage contains no actual hazelnuts and that it can be had at any Starbucks, of which there are at least three within walking distance of this very shop, including the one just round the corner on Vigo.” 

Eggsy scrunched up his face in mock-offense, sniffing and picking an imaginary bit of lint off his collar. “I’ll have you know the line was murderous and I don’t see you thanking me for feeding your winter addiction with the highest level of discretion. Does your kettle know you’re cheating? I feel quite put upon,” he huffed in his posh accent. “Keep that up and the whole world will learn of your soft side and penchant for hot chocolate. You’ll never have a nice bottle of Scotch in the gift exchange again, just chenille socks and tins of flaked Whittard once you’ve been found out.”

With a quelling look, Merlin downed the rest of the cup in one go and tossed it into the bin as if challenging Eggsy before closing the distance between them patting him on the shoulder. For the briefest moment, Eggsy clutched the paper cup a bit more firmly in his grasp as he was almost sure Merlin had approached with the intention of nicking it right from him. Bloody addicted to this stuff he was, though he’d never be seen drinking it in polite company for some reason. Hot chocolate was aces and there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Perhaps it didn’t quite jive with Merlin’s permanently projected brusqueness so Eggsy nodded in acquiescence, his facade was safe for now. Merlin brushed on by and exited the room with a smug smirk. On his next secret hot chocolate mission he knew Eggsy would be sure to get two of the same and not try to secret away the good stuff for himself lest Merlin pilfer it.

At the annual gift exchange but a few weeks later, the long-standing but unspoken tradition of alcohol as the generic fallback gift was quietly broken. Eggsy received a tub of Nutella with a custom stamped silver spoon from his presumed to be anonymous gifter. Merlin received a selection of Whittard’s finest drinking chocolates with no chenille socks in sight. Thankfully gentleman do not open their gifts in public and the staff they’d had to bribe to get the other's name for the exchange stayed mum on the point. If Merlin’s afternoon tea tray occasionally appeared in his office with hot chocolate instead of Earl Grey, not a soul noticed or chose to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [9timesoutoften](https://9timesoutoften.tumblr.com/) where all asks and prompts are answered in some form and occasionally posted


End file.
